Alice Meets Wizard
by x5xaquamarinex5x
Summary: What will happen, if alices and wizards meet? Check it out and please, review
1. Chapter 1

Alice Meets Wizard

Chapter 1: Welcome to Fairy Tail

Mikan and her friends are having fun walking at the park of Alice Academy. It was the first day of summer and they don't have that much activity in the academy, though, they are not allowed to go home. While chatting happily, their sensei, Noda, magically appears in front of them. They were not shocked whether he disappears or appear magically in front of them, for, Noda, who has the alice of time travel, cannot control his alice. The students greeted their sensei happily, "ohayou gozaimasu! Noda-sensei!" as the teacher was about to greet his students back, he was disappearing again. But this time, his alice had gone berserk, he accidentally took his students with them, who knows what time.

x+x+x+

In the kingdom of Fiore, there was a certain guild, which was located at the city of Magnolia, called, Fairy Tail. It was one of the certain guilds in the kingdom, where wizards are taking up their jobs that was appropriate by their ability, which is magic.

In one fine day, two Fairy Tail mages, Natsu and Erza, are having another fight. This morning, while Erza was peacefully sitting at the guild, Natsu barged in and challenged Erza on a fight.

_**Flashback**_

Erza was eating cheesecake peacefully at the guild when she was disturbed by the barging Natsu. "Hey! Erza! Let's have a fight! And this time, I will totally defeat you!"

"Fine, but let me finish this cake first", Erza answered while taking a bite. _This idiot doesn't know how to accept his defeat._ She thought.

"I don't have time to wait!" Natsu cried.

"Hey! Natsu! If I was you, I wouldn't disturb Erza, especially that she's eating her favorite cake!" Gray shouted at his friend. Natsu just glared at Gray.

"Alright, if you really wanted a fight, then, you're on" Erza said after taking the last bite of her cheesecake. She stood up and went outside. Natsu was so happy and followed Erza. "I hope he will stop challenging Erza, he will just kill himself" a blue cat said with a big fish on his mouth.

_**End of flashback**_

They were in the middle of the fight, but then, something, or someone, stopped them. They were all surprised, when a group of teenagers, with an adult, were in between them, and were all unconscious, "What the heck? Who are they?" Natsu asked in a surprise tone. Erza went near them and studied them, "They don't belong here, do they?"

"I wonder why they are wearing that weird outfit" Lucy, who is now standing next to Erza said. "Let's take them to the guild" Elfman said and carries the two teenage girls.

"Okay" Natsu said and carried the both with raven hair, while Gray carried the blond, Erza with the little boy, and Macao carried the adult.

x+x+x+

Noda waked up with a dizzy feeling. He was surprise to see his students, lying unconscious in the other beds, which was on the same room where he was. He tried to recall what happened earlier. Then, fear crossed his face, he had lost control of his alice again, and this time, it was so powerful, he accidentally took his students with him.

A few minutes later, the teens were awake and sat up groaning. "My head hurts" Mikan cried while rubbing her head. "What happened?" Ruka wondered and scanned the room. "Where are we?" Youichi asked confused.

"I think we're in the past" Noda said to them.

"What do you mean, past?" Natsume asked.

"I don't have control of my alice, and you were accidentally taken with me, and I'm afraid going back at our own time would be so difficult", he answered.

"So, we're going to be stuck here?" asked Hotaru

"I'm afraid only you, you know I don't have control of my alice", Noda said with an apologetic look.

After awhile, they all looked at the door when they heard it click, and, they saw a small, old man. "Oh, so you're all awake, I'm Master Makarov, the master of this guild" he introduced himself. "What guild?" Mikan asked innocently.

"The Fairy Tail guild" he answered.

"Fairy tale? I love Fairy tale! Especially Cinderella!" Mikan exclaimed.

"What Cinderella?"

"You don't know Cinderella?" Makarov shook his head. Just then, Hotaru chimed in the conversation of the two. "I'm sorry, this baka here does not understand what's going on", she said. Makarov just nod to her and faced Noda, "So, you're here again, and you've brought company as well." Noda smiled at him, "I'm sorry, but I got out of control on my alice and took my students with me by accident", and then, he started to disappear again. "Sensei! Wait up!" the teens yelled and tried to get to Noda, but it was too late. He's gone again. "So, I think you're gonna be stuck here in the past for awhile…" Makarov said to them, "I wonder how long we are going to stay here." Natsu said.

"It's okay; let's just have a ride back to the academy!" Mikan said cheerfully. Everybody sweat dropped. "Mikan, we can't just take a ride back at the academy" Ruka said. "But why?" she turned and faced Ruja. Hotaru sighed and hit Mikan on the head, "because, we're in the past, baka!". It took seconds before Mikan had a reaction, "What?" then she fainted.

x+x+x+

Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lucy were at the guild house and talking about the strangers. "I wonder where they came from", Lucy wondered. "Who knows" gray answered her. Just then, Makarov came out with the "strangers". He cleared his throat to get the guild's attention. "Listen, everyone. These kids here will now be a member of our guild", and everybody smiled at them. Loki went beside Mikan and Hotaro and introduced himself, "hi, I'm Loki, welcome to the guild", he said flirtatiously. Mikan smiled at him, "hi! I'm Mikan Sakura, and this girl beside me is my best friend Hotaru Imai, and that little boy is Youichi Hijiri, the guy with a rabbit is Ruka Nogi, and the guy beside him is Natsume Hyuga" Mikan said. Just then, the team Natsu interrupted in. "Nice to meet you all. I'm Lucy Heartfilia"

"Erza Scarlet"

"Natsu Dragneel"

"Gray Fullbuster"

"And I'm Happy! Aye!", they were all surprised to see a talking cat, and also a BLUE one! But they just kept quiet. "Hey! You're so cute!" Lucy said as she approached Lucy, just then, Youichi released some evil spirits which scared Lucy away. Mikan, having a quick reaction, nullified Youichi's alice and the spirits are gone.

"Youichi, stop scaring people away!" Mikan said to the little boy. Youichi just cling to Natsume and ignored Mikan. "Erza, that kid is scary", happy said, "just like Erza". Then Erza glared at the cat, as if, she was going to kill him. "what did you say?". Happy shivered and hid behind Natsu quickly.

Mira approached the group with a stamp on her hand. And stamped the symbol on the new comers' body, where they wanted it. Mikan, on her right arm, Hotaru, on the back of her right shoulder, Youichi, on his back, Natsume on his left shoulder, and Ruka on his right shoulders.

They are now an official member of Fairy Tail.


	2. Chapter 2: Fight!

**A\N: Sorry if I hadn't post this 2****nd**** chapter for month. I'm just being busy at school works, hope you understand! **

**x+x+x**

**CHAPTER 2: FIGHT!**

It's already been one week since Mikan, Natsume, Youichi, Hotaru and Ruka were at Fairy Tail, and for that one week, they've done nothing but hang around the guild. They were dying out of boredom, especially that there are no cool technologies around. Hotaru, however, can't use her alice, so Mikan had implanted an alice stone to her which contained ice alice. Mikan said that it suits her, because, Hotaru is as cold as an ice. Ruka, on the other hand, refuses it, but Mikan planted an alice stone which contains wind alice at him. "I'm so bored! There's nothing to do in here!" Mikan screamed while pulling her pigtails.

"Why don't you go on a job?" Mira said with a sweet smile on her face.

"Job? What kind of job?" Ruka asked in confusion.

"Look at the request board over there; it has request jobs or missions on it. You can just pickpick one and you can go to that mission", Makarov explained to them.

"And what do we get in return?" Hotaru asked.

"You get a reward money of course, depending on what is the amount of the price that particular mission is offering."

"Oh, mission, just like in Alice Academy"' Mikan said who sounds disappointed. Makrove noticed this and called the group to a private room. "Mikan, what is wrong on going to missions?" he asked the teen softly. Mikan was just quiet for a moment, remembering all of the missions she's done when she became a dangerous ability type student." Well, back in the academy, they were using the students at dangerous ability type to go on missions, and it's illegal, for the government doesn't know about it. Worst is, they're also letting kids below age 13 go on missions, just like Youichi here." Hoatru answered. Makarov just sat there quietly for a few seconds, then bagan to talk. "Well, it's different from here" he said calmly,arms crossed on his chest. "You see, the wizards are going on missions in order to live. That's their job as a mage." Mikan, Naatsaume and Youichi looked at Makarov in disbelief. "It's okay if you doubt me this time, but I promise you, it's the truth" he finished and began to leave the room.

"Wait!" Mikan said, trying to stop makarov from leaving. " Can I ask you a question?"

"What is it my dear?"

"Back when we first appeared, it seems that you have already known Noda-sensei. Have you met before?"

"Oh, that, you see child, your sensei is always appearing at our present time. We get a chance to talk, but after a few minutes, poof! He's gone. But, I'm the only one who met him, that's why the others don't know about where you came from." He explained. Mikan was about to ask another question when they heard Natsu outside the room.

x+x+x+

"Man! That was a tough mission!" Natsu exclaimed as he made a seat.

"Yeah, you're right!" Lucy agreed.

"Well, atleast the payment is high, 1,400,000 jewel, which means, we have 350,000 jewels each" Erza said eating a cheesecake

"Yeah, you're right. That would cover up my 5 months rent!"

"Hey, where's gramps anyway? And also the newbies?" gray said, seated next to Erza unaware that he stripped again.

"Gray, your clothes" Mira said as she placed thte drinks on the groups table.

"Upa!"

x+x+x+

Makarov, hearing the Fairy Tail's strongest team's voices went out of the room with Mikan, Natsume, Youichi, Hotaru, and Ruka. "So, you're back" he said, glad that they were safe from the mission.

"Master, I have a letter from the council, and they said that Natsu, Gary, Erza and Lucy had destroyed the whole town on their last mission" Mira said giving the letter to Makarov.

"What! Not again!" Makarov cried.

"It's all Natsu's fault! If he had just ignored the guy's comment, he hadn't destroyed the whole town!" Lucy Complained.

"Aye! He's just a mess" Happy agreed.

"Happy! I thought we were best friends?"

"Oh I'm sorry Natsu, it's just that everytime we're on a mission, you're always destroying something"

"That's enough!" Erza said and gave the three a deadly glare. The three just froze and Gray gave a soft chuckle.

Seeing the newbies, Natsu gave his attention to Natsume who is standing beside Makarov, "Hey, What's ypu're name again? You're a fire wizard as well right?" he said with a goofy smile

"Yeah"

"Then I challenge you to a fight!"

"Hn"

"Natsu, would you stop challenging everybody on a fight?" Lucy interrupted.

"It's okay. I'm bored anyway" Natsume said and went outside.

"Hey! Natsume! Wait up!" Mikan said and ran after the teen lad. Erza is now standing next to Ruka "aren't you going to stop your friend?"

"Oh, Natsume's fine. Besides, he and Mikan were always fighting"

"They use it as training" Hotaru explained.

"Training?"

"You see, they both go on missions, with Youichi here, so they always train to get stronger"

"Youichi?" Erza blinked and looked\e at the boy.

"Yeah, weird isn't it?" Ruka said, not wanting to spill their real identity.

"Y-yes" Erza still staring at Youichi

"Onii-san Hotaru-senpai, I want to see Mikan-senpai and Natsume_nii_chan fight." Ypuichi begged the two teens.

"How many times do we have to tell you that they are _training_ and not fighting?

"I'm bored. Iwant to see them now!" Youichi protested.

"All right! All right! All right!"Ruka said and grabbed Youichi's hand.

**x+x+x+**

Mikan found Natsume lyinf under a sakura tree. So she went near it and seated beside him. Silence.

"Uhm, Natsume?" Mikan asked after awhile.

"Hmm…?"

"Are you mad or something?"

"What made you say that?"

"Nothing"

"Hn."

"Uhm, why don't we warm you up for your fight later? Mikan said as she stood up and smiling at Natsume."

When the three found Mikan and Natsume, they were already looking tired. Youichi was so happy to saee his two senpais fighting, because for him. It is an entertainment.

"Wow, they really fight well." Ruka exclaimed.

"yeah" Hotaru agreed.

**+x+x+x+**

"All right! Now I'm ready for a fight!" Natsu said excitedly after finishing his meal.

"Be careful Natsu, even if he's just 16 years of age, he went up on tough training and missions when he's still young. So he's as strong as you are." Makarov warned the salmon haired boy.

"Oh gramps! Don't worry! I will definitely defeat him!"

"He never learns" Lucy said shaking her head.

"Aye!" The blue cat Happy agreed.

Mikan and Natsume were already panting when Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray and Erza found them. They were surprised to see the condition of the two teen, sweat dripping and looking so tired. There ara also wounds and some bruises over their body.

"Mikan, Natsume, I think it's time for you two to stop" Ruka said when he saw the group.

"Yeah, the pink haired idiot and his friends are here" Hotaru said.

"Hey! That hurts my pride!" Natsu stuck out his tongue and pouted crossing his arms on his chest.

"No way!" Mikan shouted back as she attacked Natsume. When the group saw Mikan used fire against Natsume, they were surprised to see another fire wizard.

"Wow! Another fire Wizard!" Ha ppy said.

"Yeah!" Natsu agreed with disbelief.

"I wonder what's Natsume's ma-" Gray was about to finish his question when Natsume dodhed Mikan's attack and throw flames at her. "Well, that answers my question."

"Wow! Fire vs. fire!"

"Then, I'll challenge Mikan as well"

"You're out of your mind Natsu!" Lucy said.

"Aye! I think he forgot that he was always get beaten whenever he challenges someone to a fight."

"Happy!"

"Enough! Look at the two new comers" Erza said her eyes pinned to the two fighting. Gray, Natsu, Lucy and Happy also put a serious look on their faces and observed the two fight.

"Hey! Mikan-chan has two magic?" Happy observed. The group was shocked about what he said and focused their attention to Mikan.

"You're right! She was just using fire awhile back, and now, she's using water!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Unbelivable!" Natsu and Gray said in unison.

"Miakn has the al- I mean, the magic of nullification, steal, and copy" Hoyaru explained.

"W-wait, she has three magic?"

"Yes' her parents are both wizards. Her father can nullify the magic and her mother can steal it."

"Where did she get the copy magic?" Lucy asked.

"Well, we just discovered that magic on her when she's in training" Ruka said while feeding the bunny in his arms.

Erza just listened quietly _there's something about this group_, she thought. "I change my mind, I can't defeat Mikan then. In fact, I think no one can defeat her!" Natsu said while throwing his hands on the air.

"Thaty's what yopu think"

"Huh?"

"Look" Ruka said quietly as he watched his two friends fight.

"Hey! She's going slow!" Natsu observed.

"Yes, and she can't control the magic very well, she still need a lot of training."

Just then, Mikan was on the ground while Natsume was standing in front of her. Both panting and sweating. Mikan can't get to her feet anymore and she feels so exhausted, "All right, you won this time!" Miakn said with a smile, Natsume walked near her and offered her a hand.

"Wow! Onii-chan won again!" Youichi said happily.

"Aaw! You're so cute!" Lucy squealed and hugged the child tightly. Annoyed, Youichi let out spirits which scared Lucy to death.

"You two have a very good foght" Erza said as she approached the two.

"Arigato!" Mikan chirped, "Although, I only won to Natsume a few times"

"You've improved this time polka"

"Really? Well, thanks for the compliment!"

"Whatever"

"Yo! Fire Mage! Let's fight!" Natsu said to Natsume who just looked at him.

"You idiot! He had just a tough fight and yet you're challenging him?" Gray scolded as hehit Natsu on the haed.

"Hey! What was that for droopey eyes?" Natsu asked angrily.

"Got a problem with that squinty eyes?"

"Enough!" Erza shouted and the two froze, scared of what Erza might do to them. "Natsu, you can just challenge Natsume on some other day."

"No fair!" Natsu pouted.

"It's okay, I can fight him if that's what he wants" Natsume said. The group was surprised to hear that from the lad.

"I can fight him if that's what he wants" Natsume repeated.

"Oh yeah! Let's gifht!" Natsu said happily.

"He really is an idiot" Lucy said

"Aye!"

"All right Natsume! Here I come! Roar of the fire dragon!" Natsu shouted as he attacked Natsume. Natsume didged Natsu's attack easily and is now standing on a tree branch. He threw flames towards Natsu, to his surprise, the pink headed guy ate his flames!

"I forgot to tell you. I can aet fire and it has no effect on me as well!" Natsu boasted.

"Is that so?" Natsume asked and threw a blue flame to Natsu. While Natsu was busy eating the fleme, Natsume moved quickly and punched Natsu on the stomach.

"What a move!" Gray exclaimed.

"Aye! Natsu lost again" Happy agreed.

When Natsu got to his feet, Natsume was already walking away from them. "Whoa! He's smart to do that move! And he can use blue flame as well!" he said.

"Well, you lose again" Lucy said.

"Next time, I won't!"

"you always say that. When will you ever learn?"

"I won't until I defeat Erza!"

"Is he stupid?" Hotaru asked Erza.

"Yes. Yes he is"

"Oh, just like Mikan"

"Hotaru!" Mikan said who is now crying waterfalls.

"Mikan-senpai, let's follow Ntasu nii-chan." Youichi said in his 18 year-old form and carried Mikan bridal style.

"Youichi! There's no need to carry me!"

"Youichi, when will you aver learn that carrying Mikan that way is inappropriate?" Ruka said with a sweat drop.

"Youichi! I said put me down!"

"Aren't you coming with us onii-chan!"

"Hey! Stop ignoring me!" Mikan shouted.

"Nah! I'll just stay with Hotaru"

"Okay. Bye!" and off they went.

"I think we might go back to the guild as well" Erza said when the two disappeared into the woods.

"Hai~!" everybody agreed and went back to the guild.

**x+x+x+**

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter! Please review! Arigato gozaimasu!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello every one! I'm so sorry if it took me so long to update my fanfic. I hope you guys can understand it. But, anyway, here is the Chapter three of _ALICE MEETS WIZARD _ I hope you'll like it! ü**

**Chapter 3: Seek **

At the courtyard of Alice Academy, Tsubasa Andou and Misaki Harada are sitting quietly on the fountain. They've been wondering where their junior friends might be.

On the day that Mikan and the others vanished, Tsubasa and Misaki planned to hang-out with them. But when they reached the usual hang-out, the gang isn't there. They've been searching for days all around the academy. They went to the North, South, East, and West Forests, but still, no sign of them.

"Hmmm… It's been almost two weeks and yet, they still hadn't shown up!" Misaki cried worriedly.

"Yeah, I wonder where those five are. I'm so worried about them."

"Don't you think they ran away?"

He laughed after hearing what Misaki said. "Well, we all know that Natsume wants to escape because he hates this school so much, but when Mikan arrived everything changed," she was just silent, "and as for Mikan, Hotaru, Youichi and Ruka, they never attempted to run away." He continued.

"You're right. But if they hadn't ran away, where did they go?"

"I don't know either. We've already searched the whole academy"

"But hey, they can go out from this school if they are assigned on missions, right?"

"Yes, they can, but the only dangerous Alice are Mikan, Natsume and Yuoichi. Hotaru and Ruka can't go with them because they are not in dangerous type." Tsubasa explained.

They sat there quietly, still wondering where their friends are. Who knows if something bad happened to them? After awhile, Tsubasa stood up and Misaki looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

"I know what we'll do" Tsubasa said as he held his hand helping Misaki on her feet. "Let's go ask the faculty, maybe they know something about them."

"That's a good idea! Let's go!" she cried happily.

As soon as they reached the faculty, they immediately searched for Narumi Anjou, the Phenomenon Alice teacher. But, to their disappointment, he is not there. As they turned their heels to leave the room, they were surprised to see Serina, a Clairvoyance Alice who uses crystal ball, standing by the door.

"What are you doing here? You know that students are not allowed to enter here." She asked the two students.

Tsubasa stepped forward and bowed an apology to Serina. "We're really sorry Serina-sensei, but we are looking for Narumi-sensei."

"And what business do you have with him?"

"We would like to ask him, if he knows something about his missing students."

"Oh that? Well, as you can see Narumi has gone to somewhere again, so I don't know where he is", Serina told the two teens, "but, as for the missing students, Noda should be the person you'll be asking. He knows where they are."

"Huh? Noda-sensei?" Misaki asked a puzzled look in her face, "but, what does he have to do with them?"  
>"Hmmm… Hey Misaki! Serina-sensei is right! We can ask Noda-sensei to ask to go to the time that Mikan and the others disappeared and see what happens to them!" Tsubasa exclaimed excitedly after thinking for awhile.<p>

Misaki's face brightens up after hearing what Tsubasa had said, "That's right! That way, we can find them!"

"You two are hopeless" Serina sighed. "You two got it all wrong."

"Eh?"

"Noda _accidentally_ took your friends away. But we don't know if it's in the past or the future." Serina explained.

3…

2…

1…

"What? Noda-sensei is the one who's behind of all this?" the two asked with an exaggerated horrified looks on their faces.

"As I said, it was an accident, I and the other faculty was it in my crystal ball."

"What do you mean by accident?" Misaki asked after recovering from her shock.

"We all know that until now, Noda has no control on his alice right?" the two students answered with a nod, "well, when Noda appeared in front of your friends, he accidentally took them away with him, maybe in the past or the future. Who knows?" Serina shrugged her shoulders.

"Thank you very much Serina-sensei." Tsubasa and Misaki bowed their heads and left the room.

x+x+x+

The students of middle school Class B were all wondering where their friends might be. Each day had passed and they are all so eager to see them. They are not even showing up at the dorm even when it's time for meals.

One time, while having their class, they were wondering as to why do their homeroom teacher, Narumi, seems not to care of his students at all, because when he's checking the attendance and called out the name of the missing students who doesn't call back, he still asks carefree and all. So the class agreed to ask him about it.

As the school bell rings, Narumi entered the room. His students were all awkwardly silent with a sad look on their faces.

"Ohayou minna~!" He greeted them with a cheery face. "It's a wonderful day today! Isn't it, my dear students?"

"Hai~" the students answered without any enthusiasm.

"What's wrong?" he asked curiously as he tilted his head slightly to the right.

Sumire was the one to speak for them, "ano…"

"What is it shouda-chan?"

Sensei' we were all wondering," she started, but it seems like you don't care about your students at all." She said with teary eyes,

"Huh? Why do you say that?"

"You see, Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka are missing" Yuu answered. "But, it's like you don't care about it. You look okay with it!"

"Oh them? You see…" Naru bowed down his head his bangs shadowing his blue eyes.

"You know what happened to them?"

"Are they okay?"

"Where are they?"

"When will they come back?"

"Yeah sensei, when?" the students asked happily at the same time, feeling relieved that their friends are okay… I guess…

"Yes, they're fine" Narumi answered for awhile and lifted his face showing his cheery face again. "All right class!" he said while clapping his hands together, "since it's a fine day outside, I'm gonna go and do some errands. So, free period! Ja ne!" and off he go leaving his students behind.

"Naru-sensei! Matte!" Yuu shouted and ran after him, but as soon as he reached the door, it was too late. Narumi was nowhere to be found. "He's gone. But I'm relieved to know that Mikan and the others are just doing fine to wherever they are." he sighed as he went back to the room.

"Yare, yare, my Natsume and Ruka are safe! Oh how I wish that I was with them, instead of Mikan! Oh my! I'm so jealous!" Sumore said dramatically as she puts the back of her hand in her forehead, as if she was gonna faint.

"Snap out of it Shouda-cahan! We all know that NAtsume like Mikan" Koko said spoiling Sumire's daydream.

"Why you! Mikan just seduced my NAtsume!" Sumire cried and stared to act weird.

"Poor sumire, she's hopeless" Anna said and Nonoko agreed with a nod.

x+x+x+

At the Central Town, Tsubasa and Misaki were seating on a bench thinking on how they would find Noda. They haven't seen him for weeks either, and maybe he's wanderingin the future or past by now. Who knowe where Time-kun is?

Every time a person or two apperad in front of them, they were hoping that it was Noda, but ther's no such luck for them. It was already late and the sub is starting to set, and the sky is now scarlet tinted and there are only few people at the town. But, they are still hoping for Noda to appear.

By the time it's dark, the two teens decided to give up and to continue their search on the next day.

"Why?" Misaki cried as she walked lazily beside Tsubasa, "Why is this happening to us? Just when we needed Noda-sensei the most, and he isn't showing up!" she continued.

"Well, I guess we were not just lucky for today" Tsubasa said with a comforting tone_. "Noda-sensei, please show up already." _ He prayed silently.

"I hope we'll see him on our way to the dorm."

"Yeah, I hope so too."

They were already near the student's high school dorm when suddenly; a human figure appeared in front of them a few meters away. It was dark, so they hadn't recognize who the person in front of them is.

"Who is it?" Misaki shouted with a shivering voice.

"Eh? Misaki-chan, is that you?" the stranger called out. Tsubas and Misaki just froze there in silence. The voice is so familiar. Could it be?

"Yes, it is me, Nisaki! Noda-sensei?"

"Oh, then that guy beside you must be Tsubasa-kun! What are you guys doing here? It's already night time." He asked as he stepped closer to the students.

"Actually, we were looking for you." Tsubasa explained.

"Huh?"

"You see, Serina-sensei told us that you _accidentally_ took Mikan and the others away to another time, and we wanna know where they are."

"Oh, don't worry about them. I'm sure they're fine. The master is so kind and he might even add them to the guild already." The two teens were just silent and confused, what in the world is Time-kun talking about?

"Guild?"

"Master?"

"They were at the past" Noda smiled.

"Oh…" the two teens said in unison.

.

.

.

"Wait, PAST?"  
>"Uh-huh. That's what I said, past! P-A-S-T! Past!"<p>

"Are you sure they're alright?" Misaki asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm sure! I've been there many times before."  
>"That's good to know! Misaki sighed in relief.<p>

"Yeha" Tsubasa agreed.

"Well, I think it's time for you to be going to your dorm now, before―" just as he was about to finish his sentence, he disappeared, again.

"He's gone." Misaki said with a sweatdrop.

"Yeah"

"Well, let's get going then. Maybe they are looking for us by now." And the two made their way to the dorm.

x+x+x+

"Hmmm… what mission to take?" Mikan asked herself curiously while looking at the request board.

"Having a hard time?" Gray asked the brunette.

"Yeah, I don't know which quest to take. My friends told me that it was up to me to decide. Since its Ruka and Hotaru's first time to go on a mission, I have to take an easier one."

"Well, why don't you try to go with some of the team on your first mission as a guild member?"

"Hey! You can go with us!" Lucy offered a help.

"She's right, besides, we are the strongest team in this guild." Erza agreed.

"Well, except for Lucy." Happy teased as he eats his fish.

"What did you say you little kitty?" Lucy asked as she pinched Happy's face.

"I still don't know how I ended up to the same team as Natsu. I used to go on missions alone before."

"It started when Lucy joined the guild, remember?" Happy reminded him.

"Oh yeah! I remember it now. And now, I have to be stuck with Natsu and Erza on missions."

"Got a problem with that Gray?" Erza asked him with a terrifying look.

"N-nothing! A-actually, I'm happy that were on the same team!" Gray buffled.

"Good. By the way, where is Natsu?"

"He's taking a nap over there." Happy pointed at the corner.

"Hey! Back to the topic! So, what do you think Mikan? Are you going to accept our offer?" Lucy interrupted in.

"Don't you think it's too crowded for us? We have five members in our team, and you have four."

"Hey I'm part of the team too you know! I am Natsu's partner!" Happy cried.

"It's okay. We will just accompany you. Besides, were not going on a mission ourselves."

"Lucy's right, Mikan." Erza said.

"Hey don't ignore me while I'm talking!" complained a certain blue cat.

"Oh I'm sorry Happy, did you say something?" Mikan asked.

"What? It's not because I'm a cat means you can ignore me!"

"Just say yes Mikan, so that we can get out of here!" Natsume said as he approached the group.

"Uhm… okay! Let's go together! Thanks for the offer you guys!"

"No problem. So, have you already picked up a mission?"

"Yes! I'll take this one!" Mikan said tearing out a paper from the request board.

"Okay! See you tomorrow!" Erza said and waved goodbye as the two teens made their way out.

**A/N: Chapter three is done! I hope you guys liked it! And as for the next chapter, I'll try my best to post it if ever I found a time. Please continue to support my fanfic! Thank you guys! ü**


End file.
